maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mighty Groot/ Danny R.R
|-|Flora Colossus Form= Bruiser Command Point * Blaster Command Point |organization = Guardians of the Galaxy |health = 4 |health# = 156 |stamina = 2 |stamina# = 117 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 4 |defense# = 29 |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = 23 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 21 |effects = * * * |bio = He is Groot...okay, but really Groot is the strangest member of the Guardians of the Galaxy... and that's really saying something. A Floral Colossus with a three word vocabulary, he is tremendously strong and nearly immortal. Even if he is blown to pieces, so long as just a twig survives to be replanted, Groot will return. And he even provides refreshing shade on hot summer days. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = I AM Thor! |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = Self |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Electric Field |stamina2b = 13% |target2b = All Allies |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Buff |effects2b = |name2c = Crackling Shock |stamina2c = 17% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = n/a |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Debuff Electric |effects2c = |name2d = Stormy Rain |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = n/a |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Debuff Electric |effects2d = |name3 = I am Thor! |stamina3 = 14% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 66%/35% |cooldown3 = n/a |type3 = Melee Electric |effects3 = |name4 = I AM THOR! |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 6 |hitcrit4 = 100%/30% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Melee Ranged Electric |effects4 = }} |-|Cutting Form= Bruiser Command Point * Blaster Command Point |organization = Guardians of the Galaxy |health = 4 |health# = 156 |stamina = 2 |stamina# = 117 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 4 |defense# = 29 |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = 23 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 21 |effects = * * * |bio = He is Groot...okay, but really Groot is the strangest member of the Guardians of the Galaxy... and that's really saying something. A Floral Colossus with a three word vocabulary, he is tremendously strong and nearly immortal. Even if he is blown to pieces, so long as just a twig survives to be replanted, Groot will return. And he even provides refreshing shade on hot summer days. }} |name2 = IIIIIIIIII? |stamina2 = 11% |target2 = All Allies |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Buff Heal |effects2 = |name3 = IIIIIIIIII! |stamina3 = 11% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Buff Heal |effects3 = |name4 = IIIIIIIIII!? |stamina4 = 11% |target4 = One Ally |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Buff Heal |effects4 = }}